What You Don't Know
by Truffe Au Chocolat Noir
Summary: The YYH gang is sent to America to fight off a group of half breeds determined to destroy Spirit World. Will they end up befriending the enemy while they unknowingly share they same lodging? REUPLOAD
1. Chapter 1

Hello you all! I'd like to say that the first chapter is pretty long-looking. It's not as long as you think though. The next chapters won't be so long so don't worry. Please, enjoy what I've written and review please! (P.S I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or their original characters. Only Kuragi-sensei, Wanyuudo (not the one from Jigoku Shoujo), and Angel…and Blythe Morkan and any other names that you haven't heard on YYH.

January 01 2007

06:35 PM

America

Training was over. Kuragi-sensei was chugging his bottle of water in the corner. His students put their stuff in their bags and left. I sat in the shadows, watching. They didn't know me, but I knew them very well.

Kuragi-sensei's eyes looked towards me. My eyes looked towards him. Our eyes meet at the same time.

I look intently into his and read the secret message: "Almost."

January 02 2007

09:35 AM

Japan

"I didn't know you had Spirit Detectives in America." Kuwabara was impressed. Hiei wished he'd shut up.

"Ex-Spirit Detectives. Anyway, I've received news that another hole is being formed in the Western region of America, this time to Spirit World."

"What would anyone wanna come to spirit world for? All it is is a bunch of dead people and a whiny baby who thinks he rules everything," Yusuke thought out loud.

Koenma grunted, "I am NOT a whiny baby and I DO rule everything! Now shut up, so I can tell you the assignment!"

No one said anything, the screen beside the entrance opened. Koenma cleared his throat, "We're not sure why they're constructing this 'hole' but we don't want it to happen. I've sent some of my grim reapers to keep an eye on it, but there is a chance that I'll be sending you four over there if it gets out of hand."

Yusuke's eyes lit up, "No way, Seriously?! America?! Why don't you send us right now?"

Kurama watched the screen show the location of the 'hole'. "It seems your forewarning made Yusuke excited." Koenma sighed a disappointingly.

"I was afraid of that."

January 01 2007

08:16PM

America

Kuragi-sensei sat in front of the fireplace, legs crossed in his black la-z-boy. I stepped in the room.

Kuragi-sensei said nothing, he didn't move. I stood beside his chair and watched the flames thrash amongst themselves. His thin pale fingers were neatly decorated with silver rings with crimson stones embedded within. They reached for my slender tan ones and found my sterling silver ring on my left hand. It had a baby angel on the front, very detailed. He twisted the angel between the tip of his index and thumb.

I glanced down. Then back at the fire. We said nothing.

January 05 2007

07:30 PM

Japan

Botan was with the gang at Kuwabara's home. They were only relaxing, nothing better to do. Her communication device goes off, "Oh, that must be Koenma." She opens it, "Botan here, reporting for du"—Koenma didn't look like he was in the mood for happiness.

"Tell Yusuke and the others to pack their bags. Things just got out of hand." Botan gasped in surprise.

"Already? But I thought,"

"There's no time for 'I thought's, just hurry up and have them ready to go in an hour!" The connection was lost. Everyone had either found their way behind Botan or was looking at her, waiting for the news they wouldn't like.

She closed the communication device, "Looks like you boys are off to America."

"SWEET!" Yusuke jumped in the air. "Did you hear that, Kuwabara?! We're going to America!" His arms had found their way around his friend's neck and he bounced around.

Kuwabara tried to pry him off, "Yeah, I heard her the first time, Urameshi, no need to repeat it and try to yank my head off."

"You guys better hurry, Koenma wants you ready to go in an hour."

"So soon?" Kurama questioned. Botan nodded.

"Turns out the fissure has already connected to the Space Between Worlds."

Yusuke let go of Kuwabara and put on a serious face, "Guess we don't have time for acting like excited little girls, then." He headed to the door, then stopped before he exited, "By the way, where in America are we going?"

Botan thought about it, furrowing her light blue brows, "Los Angeles, California I do believe."

Yusuke nodded, his face started to swell with excitement. Before he did anything else, he left the house and closed the door behind him. "That was very interesting," Kurama commented. He stood up, "I'll go get my things also and reconvene with you at the arcade, as Yusuke said."

"Don't forget to bring Hiei!" Botan reminded him. Kurama smiled then exited.

January 04 2007

11: 03 AM

America

We were almost there. Halfway into the Space Between Worlds. We didn't have to do much, only watch the passing spirits. Wanyuudo led the way. A sharp and urgent thought pierced my mind, taking over my thoughts. I looked at Wanyuudo and he stopped where he was. Kuragi-sensei looked around too.

We had to go back and cover our tracks; he was sending someone over immediately. Wanyuudo looked forward for a moment, then turned around and headed back to the very far entrance. It would take us fifteen minutes to get back, they would arrive in thirty.

January 05 2007

08:15 PM

Japanese Spirit World

The detectives were in Koenma's office. The baby stamped a few papers, "Sorry I can't give you anymore information on what's happening, but you just gotta go stop them from digging in that fissure."

"One question Koenma." Kurama asked, "Who exactly are 'they'?" Koenma scratched his head.

He put the stamp down and looked him in the eyes.

"…That's what I'd like to know. It could be Blythe Morkan. She's been trying to find a way into Spirit World for centuries." Koenma leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin, "But she wouldn't do anything like this, it's beyond her power."

Everyone made a note to remember that name.

January 04 2007

11: 20 AM

America

We had to dress up again. We can't be seen this way. We had to appear…normal, to the human standard.

Kuragi looked at me. My appearance changed too. "You should prepare for school," Kuragi-sensei smirked, "Angel."

I smiled back, "Indeed."

January 04 2007

11:15 AM

America

"So we have to find some place to stay," Kuwabara looked around the town admiring the buildings and the people walking around. "Looks like it's going to be hard to get a decent place."

"Especially in such a popular city," Kurama agreed. Hiei stood by him, frowning in disapprovement.

"This is a waste of my time. Not only do I have to be around humans, but these are different than the ones I could barely stand."

Yusuke only looked around in a giddy way, a child in a candy store. "No matter, let's begin our search."

It was difficult trying to get Yusuke to stay with the group; everything seemed to capture his easily-swayed attention. Two hours went by, the group stopped at a local café outside. They had no luck finding a place. "Man, why didn't Koenma just book us a place to stay before we left? This is ridiculous…" Kurama sipped on a cup of coffee as Kuwabara complained about not finding a place to stay.

"Once again I say, this is a waste of my time."

Someone walked up to their table, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you mention you don't have a place to stay." They looked up to see an old man smiling at them, wrinkles and all.

"Oh, yes. We're new here and are having a difficult time finding a cheap hotel," Kurama informed him. He only smiled and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It seems you're in luck, my friends. I've got room at my home if you would like to stay."

"You'd just let us live with you like that?" Yusuke arched his brow, "What's the catch? We gotta pay room and board?" The elder man chuckled at him.

"Good heavens, no. I enjoy having people in my home, makes the place seem less empty," He adjusted his weight from one leg to the other. "When you're old, you enjoy having noise in an empty home."

Kuwabara had spotted a cat outside, wandering alone. "Just how big is this house?"

"It has five rooms, but only two of them are empty." Everyone, save Hiei, looked up to him for an explanation, "My son and his daughter moved in to help take care of me."

Kurama grinned. This old man made him feel warm inside. "We'll gladly take you up on your offer, if you don't mind."

Everyone stood up and the old man called a taxi. he took them to his home which was in the heart of a housing complex. The house was beautiful and very homey on the outside, but the inside could only be compared to that of a palace. Antique dishes were displayed in showcases and Victorian furniture aligned the walls, "Don't be intimidated by the fancy stuff, if you break it, it won't bother me."

The old man showed them around then introduced the bedrooms. "The one closest to the hall is my room," He opened the door and showed his room which looked empty except the bed and couch and T.V. He closed the door then walked a few feet down the hall and headed to the left of the hall, "This is my son's room, he's more decorative then I." The room was a little bigger than the old man's room and definitely had more stuff in it. The T.V was of the latest brand and the bed was bigger too. He closed the door and headed past another room to another that was against the far wall. " And all the way down here is his daughter's room."

He opened the door to reveal the biggest room of them all. "It's meant for two people to sleep here, but I don't know if any of you would want to stay in the same room as a girl." The room was decorated in neutral colors, a king sized bed with a brown velvet comforter over it. It had two side dressers beside it and a vanity mirror and dresser across from the foot of the bed. Between the space, you'd find a laptop and chair and little personal items such as teddy bears and tables. "Oh, I warn you now, Angel doesn't really…pay attention to the company around her. She's quite laid back for her age."

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Yusuke commented. Kuwabara hit him in the arm and frowned.

"How dare you say that! Especially when you've got Keiko back at home!"

Yusuke's happy face soon turned sore, "Crap. I forgot to tell Keiko I was leaving…" Kuwabara sighed and shook his head in shame. His friend could be so dumb at times.

"Now let me show you to the guest rooms." The elder man led them first to the room right next to the girl known as Angel's room. "This is one room. I recommend it for those who enjoy artsy things." It had pictures of the Victorian ages and a matching bed and dresser. Nothing more was in there.

"Seems like I may be taking this room," Kurama assumed after seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara's frown. He walked into his room and got used to it. Hiei walked into the room also, not having anything else interesting to do. The old man lead the other two to the room they passed earlier.

He opened the door, revealing a bedroom that looked more like a game room if anything, "My son used to be a game geek, so I made this room for him. Hope you boys enjoy these things." Yusuke and Kuwabara were already pushing each other into the room to touch everything they could. The playstations, Nintendo systems, billiards, and things of that sort. There was only one bed and a futon at the end of it.

Time went by and the man had finished the introductions, "Angel should be home in a few hours and my son won't come until much later."

"What's he do that involves getting home late?" Yusuke asked.

"He works as an engineer and a taichi sensei at night. He usually gets home around 10:30 or so." He left the boys to go to the store. "I'll be back in a few hours, please enjoy yourself."

January 04 2007

1:32 PM

America

The door to the home opened. "God, I despise school almost as much as I despise people." A girl dropped her bags on the floor and stood in the entrance of the kitchen and held her stomach. She paused for a moment, and then shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She walked down the hall and heard laughing and electronics. She peeked into the game room and spotted two strangers. _Hm…Didn't know we were having guests. _She silently walked past them and into her room. She closed the door behind herself and fell onto her bed. "I love the feeling of a bed after a long day of school." She hugged the pillow then pulled her knees up to her chest and dozed off.

January 04 2007

5:56 PM

Angel's POV

It was dark in my room. The clock read 5:57. I slept late, Wanyuudo must be waiting for me to cook, seeing how he can't appear to be too independent with them around. I stood and grabbed my robe. I put it on over my regular clothes and opened my bedroom door. No other lights were on except the one downstairs in the living room. I walked downstairs and heard people talking. I saw a boy with red hair, I was still half-sleep. I was all the way downstairs, Wanyuudo looked at me with a smile.

"Ah, Angel. Did you sleep well?" I nodded, scratched my tummy as I stretched my back. "I'd like to introduce you to some roommates: Yusuke," a hand went up. A boy with chocolate eyes and jet black hair smirked at me, "Kuwabara," the boy sitting next to him with beady black eyes and poodle-shaped orange hair. "And this is Suiichi." Emerald green eyes, big and intelligent. He smiled in acknowledgement of my existence. "There's another young man who's here. He just stepped out from a moment," Wanyuudo's voice trailed off, looking towards the window. Did he jump out or something?

"'Sup, name's Angel." my eyes glanced over than all at once then floated to the kitchen. "Steak sound alright? I don't feel like makin' anything else." I pulled out the steak and set it in hot water to thaw out. 6:17 PM.

"Steak, my favorite," Chocolate said, flirting. I turned towards him.

"Yusuke." His name flowed from my lips, a soft purr. His body shuddered with delight, "I like that name." Kuwabara frowned and Suiichi kept his strangely content face.

"I like listening to you say it," Yusuke smirked. I walked up the stairs, not replying to what he said. It's time I take my bath.

"It was nice meeting you, Angel." Suiichi called out. I waved lazily.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and turned on my music loudly. Luxurious by Gwen Stefani was playing and I ran the shower. I removed my clothes, discarded them to the corner neatly and put my robe back on. I grabbed my blue razor and shaving cream. I took a seat on the sink counter and ran water it the sink. After applying the cream to my left leg, I dipped the razor in the water. _I wonder if I really need to shave anyway._ The razor glided over a section of my leg, revealing the soft, hair-less skin. I continued and about halfway through, the door opened. I continued, not caring who it was, "Now where's that light?"

The light turned on in the bathroom. I flinched then looked to the person standing in the doorway. A stunned Kuwabara. His words struggled to push through his throat, but they didn't. He stumbled backwards and ran into the wall, sliding to the floor. I huffed then went back to shaving, "Hey."

He stood up from the floor, face flushed red. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't know and you were…and knocking…sorry!" He ran out of the bathroom, leaving the light on and the door.

I stared and sighed, "Thanks for leaving everything open and on." I got up and turned the light back off, thinking that I should probably go see if he was alright. "I'll do it later." I jumped in the shower.

When I got out, I put on my purple tank top and matching plaid PJ shorts. I put my hair in a braid to the side, it went over my shoulder slightly. I walked downstairs; Suiichi was cooking the steaks I set out. No one else was downstairs except him and Wanyuudo, or my grandfather, so I went towards the game room. Before I walked in, I heard people talking.

"Well, Did you see anything?"

The buttons on the playstation remote clicked multiple times, "No."

"Man, your luck's pretty sucky," Yusuke laughed loudly.

"Shuddup, Urameshi! There's more to a girl than seeing her secret areas!"

"You're right, They're just the most important."

I walked into the room, "I see you're not as traumatized as you looked in the bathroom." They looked back at me and I raised an eyebrow, "That's wonderful to know. Dinner'll be ready in a few." I left and went to my room. I needed darkness in my life.

08:35PM. Time to wreak havoc on the humans. I changed again. Dark jean short with a high waist, a black screen tee-shirt tucked in. Black old school converse. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and it changed length and color. From blond with brown highlights to pitch black that fell down my back, straight. My brown eyes changed to ghostly ice-blue. My skin, from peachy-tan to pale white. I threw on a black cloak and pulled the hood over my head. I opened my window. I took a last look at my room and spotted my ballet shoes. They were worn but still in excellent shape.

"Might as well," My voice had more bass to it, more seductive. I grabbed the ballet shoes and slung them over my shoulder. The fall from the second floor onto the ground below was rejuvenating. I ran straight into the forest, letting my legs take me where they wished. After 15 minutes of running, I was downtown. I looked up at the tallest building, hidden in the shadows. I looked around, making sure no one was watching. I jumped up the sides of it and stood on the edge of the top floor.

The breeze was soaked with used gas and oxygen. I slipped on my ballet shoes and warmed up. I stood on the edge of the building. My dance began.

09:36PM. I laid on the floor. I should probably get home, one of those guests are going to walk into my room. My stuff was in my hands and I ran back home. My appearance went back to loose large blond curls with brown highlights, peach-tan skin, and not-as-shapely body. I saw someone in my room already, probably Wanyuudo. I walked through the front door. Suiichi and this short man with spiked black hair looking in my direction. "Oh, Angel. When did you leave?"

I chuckled and closed the door, "Late dance project uh," I goofed. I meant either dance or late project. "I left about an hour ago for dance practice…through the back door." I walked past them towards the stairs. "Good night."

I closed the door after me. I peered towards my bed, "Yusuke," I hissed. He popped his head from behind my bed. He looked at me in surprise.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I can sme—," He can't know just yet. He was right next to me now.

"You can what?"

"Uh…tell. I can tell. I'm secretly psychic." He stared at me in amazement like a child mesmerized and bustling with a million questions. "And no, I'm not going to tell your future."

His happiness faded into a frown, "Aw man, why do they all say that?" I sat down on my bed and glanced towards my laptop.

"You can finish whatever you were doing on my computer, I don't care. Just don't look up porno or anything like that." Something heavy dropped near my feet then toppled over me and off the right side of my bed. I looked over and saw Yusuke now sitting cross-legged and laughing at the computer screen. I just turn over and go to sleep.

January 17 2007

1:47 PM

Angel's POV

I swear, why do I even go to history class? I know everything in more detail than the teacher knows. They should make that a rule: Demons do not have to take historical classes if they have lived in human world for at least 900 years. _Even if that were a law, I still wouldn't be able to qualify. I've only been here for 300._ I looked up at the clock and realized that I still have an hour and a half left of school. Actually, in ten minutes I could go home but I don't have a ride.

Yusuke's POV

1:51PM

"So this is what an American school is like." Everyone was showing off their own style and the ladies were lookin' as cute as ever. "I could get used to this."

Just as I was about to venture the halls, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a giant pumpkin with a face scowling at me. "You don't look familiar. Are you new here?" Oh, it's just some fat lady dressed in all orange…she shouldn't wear that in public.

"Nah, I'm just picking someone up, if you don't mind." I could tell she didn't trust me.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise. If I tell you, then you might go off and ruin it." I walked on, snickering. I knew what she was going to do next, she was going to go set off some sort of alarm warning the school of stranger danger.

"Oh well, at least I'll leave the school with a bang." Then the alarm went off. I ran through the halls, pushing past people and heading towards where I felt her energy. It led me to a classroom filled with maps and posters of dead guys. History class, no mistake.

I busted in, the teacher was scared and surprised as I did this, no doubt thinking I was the stranger in the school. "Get down class! Don't get near him!" He stepped up to me, arms open, thinking he was protecting the class. "I won't let you hurt any of them!"

I looked around and spotted Angel still sitting at her desk, not at all interested in what was going on. "Yo Angel, was'sup?" She looked at me and chuckled. The teacher looked between us two, but stood his ground. "You ready to bust this joint?"

She was already walking towards us and ducked under the teacher's arm, "You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I moved and grabbed her arm.

"We gotta run fast. I'm a wanted man in these parts," I said with the best lone-cowboy tone and expression I could make. She matched my expression with the I-found-the-man-of-my-life-and-am-about-to-run-off-into-the-sunset one.

"Then let's run. Run far away from this place and never return!" We laughed together and ran around corners then out the side door. We continued running as we left and she easily kept up with me.

I guess the competitive side of me came out because I just started running full-speed down the sidewalks. I was ahead when I looked behind me to check if she was even there. "Opps, I forgot she can't run that fast." I stopped by a mailbox and kept looking for her behind me. "Just how far did I run?"

"Yusuke?" my body shuddered again. I got the same chills when Angel says—,"Why'd you stop?" I looked ahead of me to see Angel walking around the street corner to me.

Really? She was ahead of me this whole freakin' time?! "Wha-? When did you get ahead of me?!" She stopped when she was standing next to me then arched her brow.

"I've always been ahead of you."

I stood dumbfounded. How in the world could she outrun me? Aren't girls supposed to be unable to be faster than boys? And besides, I was running at a completely un-human pace! "How in the world could you do that?! It's not possible unless you're some sort of animal." She smirked at me.

"And what does that say about you? You were running almost as fast as me," She turned on her heels and whispered, "Spirit Detective." My heart skipped a beat. _How did she know that?_

"I'm psychic, remember? I can read your life like a book just by looking in your eyes." For some reason, her reminding me that she's psychic eased the anxiety in me that she might be a demon. That's the last thing I'd want her to be. Well, if she turned out to be a demon tearing a fissure between Spirit World and Human World, _that's _the last thing I'd want her to be.

Angel's POV

"Now that your secrets out, guess you don't have to hold back your unnatural powers 'cause I know that's killing you." Letting him know that I knew what he was made me feel better. I don't think I could stand pretending not to know any longer. Now, I just have to keep everything else about me a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

January 04 2007

11: 03 AM

America

We were almost there. Halfway into the Space Between Worlds. We didn't have to do much, only watch the passing spirits. Wanyuudo led the way. A sharp and urgent thought pierced my mind, taking over my thoughts. I looked at Wanyuudo and he stopped where he was. Kuragi-sensei looked around too.

We had to go back and cover our tracks, he was sending someone over immediately. Wanyuudo looked forward for a moment, then turned around and headed by to the very far entrance. It would take us fifteen minutes to get back, they would arrive in thirty.

January 05 2007

08:15 PM

Japanese Spirit World

The detectives were in Koenma's office. The baby stamped a few papers, "Sorry I can't give you anymore information on what's happening, but you just gotta go stop them from digging in that fissure."

"One question Koenma." Kurama asked, "Who exactly are 'they'?" Koenma scratched his head.

He put the stamp down and looked him in the eyes.

"…That's what I'd like to know."

January 04 2007

11: 20 AM

America

We had to dress up again. We can't be seen this way. We had to appear…normal, to the human standard.

Kuragi looked at me. My appearance changed too. "You should prepare for school," Kuragi-sensei smirked, "Angel."

I smiled back, "Indeed."

January 04 2007

11:15 AM

America

"So we have to find some place to stay," Kuwabara looked around the town admiring the buildings and the people walking around. "Looks like it's going to be hard to get a decent place."

"Especially in such a popular city," Kurama stated. Hiei stood by him, frowning in disapprovement.

"This is a waste of my time. Not only do I have to be around humans, but these are different than the ones I barely got used to."

Yusuke only looked around in a giddy way, a child in a candy store. "No matter, let's begin our search."

It was difficult trying to get Yusuke to stay with the group, everything seemed to capture his easily-swayed attention. Two hours went by, the group stopped at a local café outside. They had no luck finding a place. "Man, why didn't Koenma just book us a place to stay before we left? This is ridiculous…" Kurama sipped on a cup of coffee as Kuwabara complained about not finding a place to stay.

"Once again I say, this is a waste of my time."

Someone walked up to their table, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you mention you don't have a place to stay." They looked up to see an old man smiling at them, wrinkles and all.

"Oh, yes. We're new here and are having a difficult time finding a cheap hotel," Kurama informed him. He only smiled and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It seems you're in luck, my friends. I've got room at my home if you would like to stay."

"You'd just let us live with you like that?" Yusuke arched his brow, "What's the catch? We gotta pay room and board?" The elder man chuckled at him.

"Good heavens, no. I enjoy having people in my home, makes the place seem less empty," He adjusted his weight from one leg to the other. "When you're old, you enjoy having noise in an empty home."

Kuwabara had spotted a cat outside, wandering alone. "Just how big is this house?"

"It has five rooms, but only two of them are empty." Everyone, save Hiei, looked up to him for an explanation, "My son and his daughter moved in to help take care of me."

Kurama grinned. This old man made him feel warm inside. "We'll gladly take you up on your offer, if you don't mind."

Everyone stood up and the old man called a taxi. he took them to his home which was in the heart of a housing complex. The house was beautiful and very homey on the outside, but the inside could only be compared to that of a palace. Antique dishes were displayed in showcases and Victorian furniture aligned the walls, "Don't be intimidated by the fancy stuff, if you break it, it won't bother me."

The old man showed them around then introduced the bedrooms. "The one closest to the hall is my room," He opened the door and showed his room which looked empty except the bed and couch and T.V. He closed the door then walked a few feet down the hall and headed to the left of the hall, "This is my son's room, he's more decorative then I." The room was a little bigger than the old man's room and definitely had more stuff in it. The T.V was of the latest brand and the bed was bigger too. He closed the door and headed past another room to another that was against the far wall. " And all the way down here is his daughter's room."

He opened the door to reveal the biggest room of them all. "It's meant for two people to sleep here, but I don't know if any of you would want to stay in the same room as a girl." The room was decorated in neutral colors, a king sized bed with a brown velvet comforter over it. It had two side dressers beside it and a vanity mirror and dresser across from the foot of the bed. Between the space, you'd find a laptop and chair and little personal items such as teddy bears and tables. "Oh, I warn you now, Angel doesn't really…pay attention to the company around her. She's quite laid back for her age."

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Yusuke commented. Kuwabara hit him in the arm and frowned.

"How dare you say that! Especially when you've got Keiko back at home!"

Yusuke's happy face soon turned sore, "Crap. I forgot to tell Keiko I was leaving…" Kuwabara sighed and shook his head in shame. His friend could be so dumb at times.

"Now let me show you to the guest rooms." The elder man led them first to the room right next to the girl known as Angel's room. "This is one room. I recommend it for those who enjoy artsy things." It had pictures of the Victorian ages and a matching bed and dresser. Nothing more was in there.

"Seems like I may be taking this room," Kurama assumed after seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara's frown. He walked into his room and got used to it. Hiei walked into the room also, not having anything else interesting to do. The old man lead the other two to the room they passed earlier.

He opened the door, revealing a bedroom that looked more like a game room if anything, "My son used to be a game geek, so I made this room for him. Hope you boys enjoy these things." Yusuke and Kuwabara were already pushing each other into the room to touch everything they could. The playstations, Nintendo systems, billiards, and things of that sort. There was only one bed and a futon at the end of it.

Time went by and the man had finished the introductions, "Angel should be home in a few hours and my son won't come until much later."

"What's he do that involves getting home late?" Yusuke asked.

"He works as an engineer and a taichi sensei at night. He usually gets home around 10:30 or so." He left the boys to go to the store. "I'll be back in a few hours, please enjoy yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

January 04 2007

1:32 PM

America

The door to the home opened. "God, I despise school almost as much as I despise people." A girl dropped her bags on the floor and stood in the entrance of the kitchen and held her stomach. She paused for a moment, then shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She walked down the hall and heard laughing and electronics. She peaked into the game room and spotted two strangers. _Hm…Didn't know we were having guests. _She silently walked past them and into her room. She closed the door behind herself and fell onto her bed. "I love the feeling of a bed after a long day of school." She hugged the pillow then pulled her knees up to her chest and dozed off.

January 04 2007

5:56 PM

Angel's POV

It was dark in my room. The clock read 5:57. I slept late, Wanyuudo must be waiting for me to cook, seeing how he can't appear to be too independent with them around. I stood and grabbed my robe. I put it on over my regular clothes and opened my bedroom door. No other lights were on except the one downstairs in the living room. I walked downstairs and heard people talking. I saw a boy with red hair, I was still half-sleep. I was all the way downstairs, Wanyuudo looked at me with a smile.

"Ah, Angel. Did you sleep well?" I nodded, scratched my tummy as I stretched my back. "I'd like to introduce you to some roommates: Yusuke," a hand went up. A boy with chocolate eyes and jet black hair smirked at me, "Kuwabara," the boy sitting next to him with beady black eyes and poodle-shaped orange hair. "And this is Suiichi." Emerald green eyes, big and intelligent. He smiled in acknowledgement of my existence. "There's another young man who's here. He just stepped out from a moment," Wanyuudo's voice trailed off, looking towards the window. Did he jump out or something?

"'Sup, name's Angel." I looked at them all one time, then go to the kitchen. "Steak sound alright? I don't feel like makin' anything else." I pulled out the steak and set it in hot water to thaw out. 6:17 PM.

"Steak, my favorite," Chocolate said, flirting. I turned towards him.

"Yusuke." His name flowed from my lips, a soft purr. His body shuddered with delight, "I like that name." Kuwabara frowned and Suiichi kept his strangely content face.

"I like listening to you say it," Yusuke smirked. I walked up the stairs, not replying to what he said. It's time I take my bath.

"It was nice meeting you, Angel." Suiichi called out. I waved lazily.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and turned on my music loudly. Luxurious by Gwen Stefani was playing and I ran the shower. I removed my clothes, discarded them to the corner neatly and put my robe back on. I grabbed my blue razor and shaking cream. I took a seat on the sink counter and ran water it the sink. After applying the cream to my left leg, I dipped the razor in the water. _I wonder if I really need to shave anyway._ The razor glided over a section of my leg, revealing the soft, hair-less skin. I continued and about halfway through, the door opened. I continued, not caring who it was, "Now where's that light?"

The light turned on in the bathroom. I flinched then looked to the person standing in the doorway. A stunned Kuwabara. His words struggled to push through his throat, but they didn't. he stumbled backwards and ran into the wall, sliding to the floor. I huffed then went back to shaving, "Hey."

He stood up from the floor, face flushed red. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't know and you were…and knocking…sorry!" He ran out of the bathroom, leaving the light on and the door.

I stared and sighed, "Thanks for leaving everything open and on." I got up and turned the light back off, thinking that I should probably go see if he was alright. "I'll do it later." I jumped in the shower.

When I got out, I put on my purple tank top and matching plaid PJ shorts. I put m yhair in a braid to the side, it went over my shoulder slightly. I walked downstairs, Suiichi was cooking the steaks I set out. No one else was downstairs except him and Wanyuudo, or my grandfather, so I went towards the game room. Before I walked in, I heard people talking.

"Well, Did you see anything?"

The buttons on the playstation remote clicked multiple times, "No."

"Man, your luck's pretty sucky," Yusuke laughed loudly.

"Shuddup, Urameshi! There's more to a girl than seeing her secret areas!"

"You're right, They're just the most important."

I walked into the room, "I see you're not as traumatized as you looked in the bathroom." They looked back at me and I raised an eyebrow, "That's wonderful to know. Dinner'll be ready in a few." I left and went to my room. I needed darkness in my life.

08:35PM. Time to reek havoc on the humans. I changed again. Dark jean short with a high waist, a black screen tee-shirt tucked in. Black old school converse. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and it changed length and color. From blond with brown highlights to pitch black that fell down my back, straight. My brown eyes changed to ghostly ice-blue. My skin, from peachy-tan to pale white. I threw on a black cloak and pulled the hood over my head. I opened my window. I took a last look at my room and spotted my ballet shoes. They were worn but still in excellent shape.

"Might as well," My voice had more bass to it, more seductive. I grabbed the ballet shoes and slung them over my shoulder. The fall from the second floor onto the ground below was rejuvenating. I ran straight into the forest, letting my legs take me where they wished. After 15 minutes of running, I was downtown. I looked up at the tallest building, hidden in the shadows. I looked around, making sure no one was watching. I jumped up the sides of it and stood on the edge of the top floor.

The breeze was soaked with used gas and oxygen. I slipped on my ballet shoes and warmed up. I stood on the edge of the building. My dance began.

09:36PM. I laid on the floor. I should probably get home, one of those guests are going to walk into my room. My stuff was in my hands and ran back home. My appearance went back to loose large blond curls with brown highlights, peach-tan skin, not-as-shapely body. I saw someone in my room already, probably Wanyuudo. I walked through the front door. Suiichi and this short man with spikey black hair looking in my direction. "Oh, Angel. When did you leave?"

I chuckled and closed the door, "Late dance project uh," I goofed. I meant either dance or late project. "Dance practice. I left through the back door." I walked past them towards the stairs. "Good night."

I closed the door after me. I peered towards my bed, "Yusuke," I hissed. He popped his head from behind my bed. He looked at me in surprise.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I can sme—," He can't know me like that. He was right next to me now.

"You can what?"

"I meant, uh…tell. I can tell. I'm secretly psychic." He stared at me in amazement. A child mesmerized and bustling with a million questions. "And no, I'm not going to tell your future." _Not that you'd want to know anyway._

His happiness faded into a frown, "Aw man, why do they all say that?" I sat down on my bed and glanced towards my laptop.

"You can finish whatever you were doing on my computer, I don't care. Just don't look up porno or anything like that." Something heavy dropped near my feet then toppled over me and off the right side of my bed. I looked over and see Yusuke now sitting cross-legged and laughing at the computer screen. I just turn over and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Long long time no see, yes? *nod nod* Before you read, let me say that I'm trying to edit this whole story because of…stuff…that I can't tell you . So please forgive the character's OCness and perhaps the unflowingness that may appear later in the chapters (actually it's gonna show undoubtedly) but please, enjoy these chapter updates =D

P.S I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho people, just Angel and the teachers and unnamed characters, and Kuragi Takeshi, and Wanyuudo.

---------

January 17 2007

1:47 PM

Angel's POV

I swear, why do I even go to history class? I know pretty much everything in more detail than the teacher knows. They should make that a rule: Demons do not have to take historical classes if they have lived in human world for at least 900 years. _Even if that were a law, I still wouldn't be able to qualify. I've only been here for about 300._ I looked up at the clock and realized that I still have an hour and a half left of school. Actually, in ten minutes I could go home but I don't have a ride.

Yusuke's POV

1:51PM

"So this is what an American school is like." Everyone was showing off their own style and the ladies were lookin' as cute as ever. "I could get used to this."

Just as I was about to venture the halls, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a giant pumpkin with a face scowling at me. "You don't look familiar. Are you new here?" Oh, it's just some fat lady dressed in all orange…she shouldn't wear that in public.

"Nah, I'm just picking someone up, if you don't mind." I could tell she didn't trust me.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise. If I tell you, then you might go off and ruin it." I walked on, snickering. I knew what she was going to do next, she was going to go set off some sort of alarm warning the school of stranger danger.

"Oh well, at least I'll leave the school with a bang." Then the alarm went off. I ran through the halls, pushing past people and heading towards where I felt her energy. It led me to a classroom filled with maps and posters of dead guys. History class, no mistake.

I busted in, the teacher was scared and surprised as I did this, no doubt thinking I was the stranger in the school. "Get down class! Don't get near him!" He stepped up to me, arms open, thinking he was protecting the class. "I won't let you hurt any of them!"

I looked around and spotted Angel still sitting at her desk, not at all interested in what was going on. "Yo Angel! There you are." She looked at me and chuckled. The teacher looked between us two, but stood his ground. "You ready to bust this joint?"

She was already walking towards us and ducked under the teacher's arm, "You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I moved and grabbed her arm.

"We gotta run fast. I'm a wanted man in these parts," I said with the best lone-cowboy tone and expression I could make. She matched my expression with the I-found-the-man-of-my-life-and-about-to-run-off-into-the-sunset one.

"Then let's run. Run far away from this place and never return!" We laughed together and ran around corners then out the side door. We continued running as we left and she easily kept up with me.

I guess the competitive side of me came out because I just started running full-speed down the sidewalks. I was ahead when I looked behind me to check if she was even there. "Opps, I forgot she can't run that fast." I stopped by a mailbox and kept looking for her behind me. "Just how far did I run?"

"Yusuke?" my body shuddered again. I got the same chills when Angel says—,"Why'd you stop?" I looked ahead of me to see Angel walking around the street corner to me.

Really? She was ahead of me this whole freakin' time? "Wha-? When did you get ahead of me?!" She stopped when she was standing next to me then arched her brow.

"I've always been ahead of you."

I stood dumbfounded. How in the world could she outrun me? Aren't girls supposed to be unable to be faster than boys? And besides, I was running at a completely un-human pace! "How in the world could you do that?! It's not possible unless you're some sort of animal." She smirked at me.

"And what does that say about you? You were running almost as fast as me," She turned on her heels and whispered, "Spirit Detective." My heart skipped a beat. How did she know that?

"I'm psychic, remember? I can read your life like a book just by looking in your eyes." For some reason, her reminding me that she's psychic eased the anxiety in me that she might be a demon. That's the last thing I'd want her to be. Well, if she turned out to be a demon tearing a fissure between Spirit World and Human World, _that's _the last thing I'd want her to be.

Angel's POV

"Now that your secrets out, you don't have to hold back your unnatural powers. I know it was killing you to keep it in." Letting him know that I knew what he was made me feel better. I don't think I could stand pretending not to know any longer. Now, I just have to keep everything else about me out of the public ears.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If the date doesn't line up with the previous chapter…ignore that, I'll fix it later (I left a note saying to edit it and lo and behold I have yet to do so ^~^" ) Anyway enjoy

------

January 23 2009

8:11AM

Wanyuudo and I sat in his room, alone for the first time since those boys got here. "You plan on spilling anymore beans?"

"Huh?" I looked down at the little bowl filled with beans and noticed that I was indeed spilling beans on the couch. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Not those beans, silly girl." I looked at him and he sighed, "Do you intend on letting those boys know more than they need to?" I picked up a handful of beans and dumped the rest of them on the table. Unconsciously, I started counting the beans. "Zaynah?" I looked up at him and sighed.

"Probably, you know I don't like keeping secrets from people I'm getting used to." Wanyuudo rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair.

He knew I was right. He was thinking about how he shouldn't have let them stay here. He was only setting them up so he could have something to snack on if he wanted it. "That's why you should've asked me who the spirit detects were before you invited them for dinner."

273 beans in my hand. Now that I think about it, I haven't counted things unconsciously since 1876. "1876…" I laid back on the couch and looked towards the door. "When's Takeshi going to get here? I'm hungry." Wanyuudo laughed at me. I don't get what's so funny.

"Why not just feed on one of those humans downstairs?"

"Because only one of them is human and he doesn't look at all tasty. Plus, I'm not to feed until absolutely necessary." I looked at my invisible watch, "That'll be in about…two months."

He arched a brow, "Only one? I definitely thought there were two."

"Nope. The poodle is the only full human and Chocolate is half human…or something like that, it's a long story." The door to the house opened and we heard the boys walk in, talking. "What are we going to do about that fissure? They'll discover that thing sooner than we realize."

He sighed again, then Takeshi appeared from the dark. "We'll have to set a diversion. I want to be in spirit world before the end of February and if that means we have to kill the kids, then so be it."

I swear, Takeshi can be so…criminal-y. "Chill out, Take. The fissure ain't goin' anywhere so you don't have to kill anyone over it." His cold eyes were glaring at me now. Usually this would be followed by some harsh blow to the face but since we have guests he wouldn't dare doing it. Though he had all right to, I've been talking back and getting under his skin ever since those boys came along because I knew he wouldn't do anything about it.

I stood up and wiped the crumbs of the beans from my sweats and tank. "I'm out. Don't do anything stupid while I'm downstairs."

With that, I exited the room and greeted the gang. Suiichi was carrying bags and had Hiei helping him out. " 'Sup fellas."

"Hello, Angel. How are you today?" Hiei just put the bags on the floor and sat on the couch closest to the window.

"Alright, just sharing words with the fam-bam. You didn't have to go and buy groceries, we got money." Suiichi smiled and started putting things away. I couldn't help but…help him out.

"No worries. It's the least I can do for letting us stay with you." Our eyes met for the first time since he arrived. Well, more like the first time I actually took in his beauty and appreciated it. They were very youthful on the outside, but if you looked deeper you could see the many years of wisdom caked inside.

Then a name came to me, A slight frown covered my features, "Yoko?" I turned away before I could see his evident surprise. I nodded in reassurance, "Definitely Yoko." Suichi's heartbeat was very, very faint to my ears but I heard it jump. Hiei stopped too but it wasn't as sudden as Suiichi's.

"What's definitely Yoko?" I put the cheese in the fridge. I don't really like cheese.

"You. You're name should be Yoko, not Suiichi."

Hiei made a noise. It sounded like a short and sharp, 'hm ', as if he knew something I don't…which I highly doubt. "That's interesting to hear. Why do you think that, Angel?"

After tucking the plastic bags under the sink, I leaned against the counter and glanced to the upper right corner of the kitchen thoughtfully, " 'Cause you seem wiser beyond your years. You look young but you talk like you're older than my G-pa." G-pa, that's what I call Wanyuudo, the old geezer.

Suiichi didn't do anything for a second, then he smiled at me, "I don't know whether to take that as an forward insult or a backyard compliment."

I shrugged, "You can take it from the back, I guess…" Suiichi was staring at me in disbelief, Hiei didn't have the manners to hold in his laughter. "What'd I say?" I backtracked on my comment and found the unintentional insult. "Oh." I won't lie, it was pretty funny so I laughed too for a moment. "I'm sorry Suiichi, I didn't mean it like that." He only waved it off. I could tell he didn't expect that from me and it kind of hurt him.

"But as I was saying, the name Yoko just sounds smart and pretty sexy to me so I thought you should have been named Yoko instead of Suiichi." I looked at Hiei, he was done laughing and had fallen asleep. Man, that kid is weird. "And that was a forward compliment."

Suiichi laughed at my last comment, "I'm glad to know you think that."

"Yeah…Well, I'm going to go now before this conversation gets even more awkward." I left the kitchen and headed to the closet where my shoes were. "Tell G-pa I'm going out for a minute. Should be back before nightfall."

"Alright, be safe." Be safe?

"Thanks, Mama Yoko, I will." I heard him chuckle then I left the house. As I jumped down the four steps to the patio I thought about where I could go. "I guess I could see what Choco and Poodle are doing…" I put one of my hands up over my eyes for a minute. After taking a few relaxing breaths I looked to my bookcase and noticed the small plant pot full of loose change. "Oh wow," I remembered, "I haven't seen her in forever." I sat up from my bed and grabbed my mini backpack intending on catching a bus to my good friend Minnie's house.


End file.
